A Crutchie story
by theatrelover1297
Summary: IN this story you will get to see Crutchie's story before the strike , from polio to meeting the rest of the Newsies gang ! I hope you enjoy . I update every Saturday ! :)
1. Chapter 1

Polio : "**a Crutchie story"**

**disclaimer : I do not own Newsies **

**please feel free to leave a review this is my first story ever !**

Chapter 1 " Alone "

"Mama what's wrong? Can I get you some water? You're burning up with fever…" Crutchie said as he leaned over his mother, shaking her awake.

You see, Crutchie's father had left him and now as a result he was the one staying up late into the night trying to do anything to get his mother back to health. Crutchie felt a soft brush on his shoulder as his mother Mumbled her reply. "What? Where am I…. what- what's going on? Why is the room spinning?"

"Don't worry…." Crutchie said as he paused waiting for what to say next "It's ok you're safe, I'll take care of you." Replying he sat down in his mother's rocking chair. He too felt that the room was spinning not because he had a fever but because he had an awful feeling that his mother might not make it through the night.

The next morning Crutchie awoke to a quiet room. He didn't smell the fresh sweet scent of warm pancakes. Nor did he hear the beautiful sound of the chirping birds outside. Instead there was just a sense of quiet and calm , a calm that puts a knot in your stomach. A sense of calm that when you feel it, you no something is wrong! Then slowly Crutchie got up out of the chair and walked over to his sickly mother. She awoke but she wasn't the same as last night. No! She was far worse, and with her last breath she told Crutchie that she loved him and that it wasn't his fault and, it was her time. So she closed her eyes, and fell into her deep eternal sleep. A tear ran down Crutchie's' face as he pulled the blanket over her trying to stay strong.

A few weeks later Crutchie found himself on the corner of William Street, and Duane Street. Ahead Crutchie saw a building about 7 stories high and noticed a sign that was slanted slightly toward the ground. It said "NEWS BOYS LODGING HOUSE." Crutchie paused for a minute, before walking forward to take in the busy bustling street. Crutchie took another step and continued until he entered the building and Once in the building, Crutchie noticed a small wooden desk surrounded by medal railing, and to his left a tall boy around the age of 17 waiting for his turn to talk to the superintendent . When The tall boy smiled at Crutchie, then noticing how nervous he was the tall boy decided to introduced himself,

"Hi the name's Jack Kelly, So, what's your name kid?" He asked with a kind grin on his face "My-My names Crutchie"

He said as he looked up meekly. The superintendent who went by the Name of Mr. Kloppman entered when jack asked for a room to stay in for the night and if he could have a key for the wash room, hence he had a rough day of selling pape's. Mr. Kloppman handed him the two keys and said in a deep growling voice "You're room will be up two floors and the third door down you can pick a bed in the fourth section if you like . '' Crutchie watched Jack walk off without him; he felt a deep ache because since his mother's death Jack was the only one who seemed to give him the time of day. Crutchie's thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Kloppman waved his hand in front of his face and asked. "Hi, so do you have a name?" When Crutchie realized that the Old man was talking to him he told the Man his name and also asked "Is there a place where I can sleep, and is the Mess hall still open? "yep sure Is." Replied the old Man " Here is your key .If you continue up the those stairs and turn right you will see a door with a sign that reads wash room. I expect you to wash up before your super and I also expect that there will be no chewing of any Tobacco if you need anything else please ask one of the boys.

Crutchie looked at the man and nodded turning around and carrying himself dreadfully up the small staircase and turning right he entered the wash room and quickly washed the grime off his face., when jack walked into the room and startled Crutchie as he asked. "So Crutchie, has you had super yet? If not do you wana go down to the Hall with me I can maybe in-ro-duce you to someone."

"Yeah sure that be great." Crutchie replied as he walked out of the wash room and down the stairs with Jack .

Once the two boys had entered the mess hall Crutchie whispered to jack and asked "Jack.. Why are there so many boys here do you all live here?'' Jack looked around at the room that was filled with hundreds of boys and slowly replied "Wells yeah.. I guess we's do." Crutchie nodded and before he could ask jack another question, a small boy with black short hair entered the hall and shouted "Hey jack so's do you know where I can get myself a good Cigar?"

"Sorry Race ... Well actually if you go to the white way then's maybe you could find someone to still anoder off of. "

"Ok thanks. '' Race said as he took a double take at Crutchie " Hi so what's your name ?"

"My names Crutchie."

"Aww ,crutchie is it'' but you don't seem crippled " Race rubbed his head in confusion as he looked Crutchie up and down .

" I knows , But My muder used to call me it when I was little and I hurt my leg I guess It just kinda stuck ."

"oh ok I see well lets hope you don't ever really need that sort of a name. '' Race said as he walked out of the mess hall .

**OK**** thanks for reading! ( please send reviews ) I'd love to know if you guys would want me to continue .**


	2. The name is real

Disclamair: OK guys so here is chapter two I'm sorry it took so long i've had alot going on but anyway I hope you enjoy ( send me a review please ok thanks )

The Next day Jack woke Crutchie up at the break of dawn. He couldn't wait to show him New York from his favorite place in the city. "Ugh, Jackkk! Why are you waking me we up so early. You said that we weren't going to sell pape's until next Monday. "

"I know ... I know but I want to show you something. "

"OK I'll be up in a few minutes ..." Crutchie said as he shooed Jack away.

"OK but hurry you're going to love it!"

Once he finally got Crutchie out of bed Jack eagerly dragged Crutchie up to the rooftop of the Lodge.

"See isn't this beautiful '' Jack said looking at the beautiful sunrise

"Yeah it sure is, but I don't get it Jack, why do you love this place I mean your Mr. Cowboy escapee from that Refuge place you has talked so much about."

"I know ... But a boy can't stay here forever.

Have I ever told you about Santé Fe?"

"Nope what's that?" Asked Crutchie.

''It's a Beautiful city out West!" Said Jack.

''Someday I'll make it there and if you want yuz can come to."

"Really? that would be great! "Crutchie said with a huge grin.

A few minutes later Jack and Crutchie heard the sound of boys yelling, and running around through the Lodging house when Jack looked back at Crutchie and asked

" Hey Kid I think it's time that you get a start on selling those pape's you never know if you're going to miss a good headline ."

"Ok... '' Said Crutchie

Once the boys had gotten ready they ended up walking down to the Newspaper stand. The two boys bought 100 pape's each and headed out together. But once they were down to about twenty papers Crutchie started to feel a little run down "Hey jack umm can we take a break all this walking is making me pretty tired. ''

"Yeah sure crutch but are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I just need to sit. I feel really tired I didn't sleep to well last night, I've been having a small cough."

Crutchie said as he tried to hide the fact that he felt much worse and all he wanted was to go home and sleep. Though Crutchie felt if he did he would not only let himself down but Jack as well. Crutchie knew in order to stay in the lodging house they both would have to sell at least five more papers to make enough for rent alone.

"Ok, Jack I'm ready to sell more."

Crutchie said as he struggled to stand on his tired weary feet.

"Well… Ok let's get going then. "As Jack held out his hand for Crutchie to help him get up, Crutchie then yelled out, grabbing his leg and falling to the ground.

"Jack!"

Crutchie said as he looked up at his friend concerned  
"I don't know what's going on but something isn't right, my leg is throbbing and I've barley done anything and I don't think walking would make it feel this way! "

"Neither do I Crutch. Here let me help you" Jack said as he helped Crutchie lean on his shoulder.

"Uma ok, oh But wait what about the pape's? We won't have enough for board if we stop now. "

"Don't you worry about that I know Mr. Kloppman and he lets us boys stay if we are in trouble and well Crutchie you're in trouble and I'm here for you. I meant it when I said we's are brothers and this is what brothers do for each other."

Crutchie nodded with a smile as he placed his arm over Jacks shoulder, he knew he was right and he wasn't going to argue with Jack on this one.

A Few hours later Crutchie awoke in his bed with Jack, Race and all the other boys crowding around him. Crutchie could feel a warm breeze going through the window that was placed at the other side of the long narrow room.

"Hey crutchie you're awake! " Said Jack smiling down on him.

"So can I get you anything kid? Maybe some water, or food? ''

"Oh no ... I'm ok! What happened all I remember is telling the doctor that I didn't feel so good."

"Well... ah Jack said as he looked around the room so he wouldn't have to look at his friend in the eye. You see crutchie the doctor said you have something called Polio."

"What!" cried out Crutchie "No, no, I can't wait, No Jack what else did he say! "At this point all Crutchie could think of was his mother. Crutchie didn't want to die, or worse have his new family to go what he had to.

'' it's ok! You'll be ok I promise "Said Jack holding his friend down.

"Yeah crutch doesn't worry we's all here for you.'' Replied Race.

"NO I can't Jack what else the doctor said! I know you guys are holding something back."

"Well - the doctor says that in a few weeks the muscles in your leg will stop working and well only thing he can do is amputate it.

There was a small silence until Crutchie interrupted it with tears rolling down his face and said

"Ok I'll stay strong but what am I supposed to do until then."

"The doctor said that you will need to stay in bed and he is going to arrange for the surgery as soon as he can he said that he doesn't want to wait till you lose the feeling. Said Jack holding back his tears

Crutchie paused for a moment to come to terms with what he had just been told. Then Jack looked down and gave him a hug they both knew it was going to be hard but they'd make it through.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Crutchie fell asleep the boys decided to meet at the Brooklyn Bridge. Once there all the boys stood looking out at the great Skyline. When Mush butted in looking out at the view "Hey guys we should do somethin for Crutchie I mean with all he has been through he deserve it." "Oh yeah like what?" Replied Jack trying to seem tough "Well I was thinking we could make him a Crutch." "Ok but how's we going to do that we ain't got any wood." Said Race. Jack looked down afraid that his friends were right Crutchie did deserve something but how and where would they get the things to make something for him. " Well maybe we could get some wood at the old abandoned lumber yard its only about an hour or so from here . " well OK sure" all The boys replied and then they quickly all started to walk down the bridge towards the lumber yard .  
After a while the boys finally arrived at the messy small abandoned Yard and they started to sift through the pieces of would calling out to each other asking if which ever pieces of wood they were holding would work. "You guys I found it!" cried out Jack smiling Mush asked Jack "wow Jack you really Care for Crutchie don't yeah?" Yeah I sure do Mush I care for you alls but This kid well.. he's somethin special he never lets stuff get him down . After telling Mush how he felt he decided to shrug off his feelings so he wouldn't start to cry. "Hey boys we's better all start to head back I found this piece of would , oh would you guys like to visit crutch in the Hospital . " Yeah Jack that sounds great!" All the boys agreed at once and then they all started to go back towards the bridge.  
Once on the bridge Race stopped the others to ask "Hey guys so when we get to Crutchie's remember don't tell him this crutch is going to be a surprise from us to him. " Yeah muhumm..." replied Spot as he light his cigar. "Hey Spot! You better listen to him or you are going to be dealing with Me." said Jack, again trying to hide his sadness with his normal toughness. "Ok guys this is where Mr. Kloppman said that Crutchie should be here at the Chamber street Hospital." The boys looked at Jack as he finished his sentence then they all took a deep breath as they entered the tall building. "Hello miss?" said Jack trying to get the nurses attention. "Oh yes "said the nurse as she looked at the large group of boys "Crutch Morris,? What room is he in? We have come to visit "Said mush as he interrupted. Here let me check the chart said the young beautiful Nurse as she pulled it out and checked. "Well boys... It looks like your friend is in room 9 on the second floor.  
"OK thanks "Said Jack looking at The Nurse. "  
Hey Kid said the boys as they walked into Crutchie's room.  
"Oh hey guys I wasn't expecting you, don't you guys have any pape's to sell. " Aww nope we all's decided to come and visit you today "  
" Oh OK , Hey Jack can you get the nurse for me "  
" AA- yeah sure ?" qestioned Jack as he stepped out of the room confused .

"Nurse!" jack shouted down the hall "Hi yes my friend Crutch Morris he wants to see one of you.  
"Oh ok well tell him I'll be right In after I finish giving the man in room 12 his medicine  
"Ok I will thanks ."

Once back in the room Jack told Crutchie what the nurse had said and then all the boys started to ask Crutchie about his surgery and what he remember... When Crutchie sm iled as the nurse walked in  
"Hi Katie "said Crutchie as he looked at the other boys showing how much he liked the nurse.  
'' Hello Crutchie "she said at the young boy who didn't seem to have a chance with the Beautiful girl.  
"Now what was it that you needed "  
" Oh I wanted to ask you if I could have an extra pillow my neck is a little sore from sliding down so much . "  
"Yes you can let me go get you one." she said as she turned and started walking out of the room.  
"Oh and boys " I'll need you to go in about an hour your friend here needs to get some sleep if he wants to be able to get any better ."

"Yes mam all the boys replied as they smiled giddily at the girl "

"So crutchie you got yourself a girlfriend and you 's didn't tell us! " said specs as he lightly shoved Crutchie.

"Aww na she is pretty though ! But Crutchie looked down at his waist as he pulled the blankets off himself all the boys jumped back like a mice in the middle of a lion pride they couldn't believe. His leg was really gone ! It didn't really hit them untill then Crutchie looked back up to finish his sentence  
she just see 's me as anoder cripple"  
"Well she won't always.! " said Jack trying to lighten the mood. "So guys other than selling pape's what have you guys been doing? " Asked Crutchie who kind of felt that the boys were hiding something  
"Aww just hanging out around the city yah know " said a couple of the boys. "Humm ok whatever you guys say" Said Crutchie smiling. " ok boys it's been. A hour I need you to go" Katie the nurse said

"Oh ok goodbye miss" replied. Romeo being his usual flirtatious self.  
"Well I'll see you soon Kid ." Jack said as he bent over Crutchie's bed to give him a hug. "Bye guys see yah soon"  
Crutchie held back his tears until everyone had left the room.  
"Oh stop your cryin Crutchie !" He wiped the tears that wear running Down his cheek. "Aww man how do I do this! I can't keep going on. " Crutchie relised how dumb he sounded. Talking to himself. But yet there was something about it that helped him. "here is what you gotta do kid you gotta fight!.. now would your ma or Jack want you to do this no! " At this point Crutchie was Fed up he knew he'd either have to face it or give up! "  
"Crutchie?"  
said Kate concerned as she walked in " I Hurd you from down the hall are you ok? "  
"Umm ahh" Crutchie paused trying to put on a act." Yes? ok No I'm not Katie what am I going to do if I can't ever walk again !"  
"Crutchie stop this! Now I know this is hard but you need to snap out of it!"  
Crutchie paused he was confused why did she care so much and who was she to tell him how to feel!  
"Hey listen hear Kate you don't understand you 's still have have your legs and on top of that you don't have friends who need you 's to get better!

"Well Crutchie your right but I've seen enough of you cripples!" Kate stopped and looked at Crutchie

"What?..." Crutchie was hurt he couldn't believe she said that.

"Well fine I'll show you!"

Crutchie shouted at the nurse as he tried to get up and balance on his good leg

"Aww "

He fell back on his bed his leg was week and not used to holding all his weight.

"Are you ok. ..I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that it's just I don't think throwing yourself this pitty party will help. ..that's all"

"So it might not help but I don't care Kate I want to be normal again. "

Crutchie wiped the tears off his face

"Here lay down. "

Kate smiled at crutchie as she helped him into bed and started to sing .


	4. Chapter 4

soon feel asleep listening to Katie beautiful voice as she cuddled under Crutchie's blanket brushing back his hair . "Oh crutchie she wisperd if only you knew."  
You see Katie had new crutchie when he was young in fact Katie was his first love but His mother would never approve since her father was a rich doctor and since he was Katie father how could she love Crutchie when she knew Crutchie's mother if she were still alive would forever blame him that her beautiful son would now be a cripple the rest of his life .Should she tell crutchie No not after his mother's death it wouldn't be far to him . After thinking about all this she slowly started to get out of Crutchie's soft bed when crutchie a woke  
" Katie, Katie what are you doing here ?" Oh umm I was just umm warming you up you felt cold ." She said as she tried to hide the fact that she was actually cuddling with the love of her life well what she thought .  
"Humm oh ok well I'm steel kind of cold if you would like to keep me warm. "  
Just then Katie father came in the room .  
"Good evening Crutchie how is my favorite patient doing ?"

Crutchie let out a groan as he tried to sit up .

"Oh Crutchie are you ok !"

Katie ran to his bed forgetting that her father was in the room .

"Umm yeah I'm fine "

He said to both Katie and her father. Doctor Smith

"Ok well I'm going to check your bandeges. Oh Katie can you go get me some scissors so we can cut these old gauss off ."  
"Yeah sure papa ."

She said leaving the room.

"Well Crutchie it looks like you'll be ready to start walking soon ,what do you think ."

I don't know Crutchie said with a sigh I guess that will be good.

He let out a small grin .

But the one thing that wouldn'tbe good is the fact that once Crutchie got back to walking he would have to leave the Hospital which means he wouldn't be able to see Katie again .

A few doors down Crutchie soon heard a elderly man calling for doctor Smith it had seemed the old man stood at the door way instead of laying in bed like he was told .

Doctor Smith ran down the hallway instructing his daughter to finish taking care of Crutchie .

"Hey Crutchie how you doing?"

Katie asked looking at the ground in a dream like state .

" I'm fine but can I ask you something? "

"Well yes sure anything. " Katie replied looking up at Crutchie's sweet face .

"Ok "

Crutchie took in a deep breath

"You know how earlier this morning you were laying with me ?."

" Yes."

Katie replied hopeing Crutchie couldn't here her heart beating .

"Come here sit on my bed ."

Once Katie was sitting with him Crutchie slowly pushed himself up and gingerly brought Katie face towards his .

When they were interrupted by the boys singing and shouting.


	5. Chapter 5

After the boys all gathered in the room there was a long awkward silence Jack, Crutchie or anyone else didn't know what to do but then Katie pulled back and smiled sheepishly well

"umm I better get going umm have fun with your friends Crutchie "

Sitting there wondering at what just happened Crutchie replied

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow "

Katie walked out of the room dragging her feet hiding her face so that Jack wouldn't see how red she was.

"So Crutchie I see you are feeling better. "Jack said as he smirked

"Yes now why are you guys here can't you tell I was busy ?"

Crutchie relized how he sounded and apologized

"Well.." said Race We got you something we thought since you have beens going threw so much that you deserved something that might help you win Katie. "

"Ha whatever could that be a poem from the Arts section in the pape"

" Nope its something better much better and we's boys made is our selfs" said Romeo very enthusiastically .

Then all the sudden all the boys started to join in a long line with there hand behind their back when Jack grabbed hold of it and handed it to Crutchie

"Here you go kid ,I hope you like it "

"Aww guys thanks it's exactly what I needed now I can learns how to walk and Surprise Katie "

"EXACTLY " The boys shouted all at once as they crowed around wobbly Crutchie on his New crutch trying to stand ."


	6. Chapter 6

"GOOD morning Crutchie "

Katie said as she helped crutchie over to a small chair so she could change his sheets

"Mmm good morning Katie " He replied as he rubbed his tired eyes and combed his fingers through his hair.

"How did you sleep " Asked Katie

"Wonderful and your self "

"The same " Katie quickly looked around. "I couldn't stop thinking about you "

Crutchie blushed as bright as the sun .

"Really?" Well in that case I have a Suprise for you.

"Oh what is it !"  
She asked excitedly

"Look under my bed ."

"Oh Crutchie you y-you got a Crutch "

She looked down sadly trying not to cry .

"Crutchie who gave this to you? " Asked Katie

"Jack and the other boys did why ?"

"Because Crutchie once you use this we won't be able to see each other you will have to leave the Hospital. "

"That doesn't mean nothing"  
he said as he grinned trying to cheer Katie up .


	7. Chapter 7

"GOOD morning Crutchie "

Katie said as she helped crutchie over to a small chair so she could change his sheets

"Mmm good morning Katie " He replied as he rubbed his tired eyes and combed his fingers through his hair.

"How did you sleep " Asked Katie

"Wonderful and your self "

"The same " Katie quickly looked around. "I couldn't stop thinking about you "

Crutchie blushed as bright as the sun .

"Really?" Well in that case I have a Suprise for you.

"Oh what is it !"  
She asked excitedly

"Look under my bed ."

"Oh Crutchie you y-you got a Crutch "

She looked down sadly trying not to cry .

"Crutchie who gave this to you? " Asked Katie

"Jack and the other boys did why ?"

"Because Crutchie once you use this we won't be able to see each other you will have to leave the Hospital. "

"That doesn't mean nothing"  
he said as he grinned trying to cheer Katie up .


	8. Chapter 8

Katie grinned and blushed .

"Yes you could have it just would have been a little harder"

"I guess so I'm just happy I had you"

Crutchie propped himself up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Katie glowed as she started to help Crutchie up out of his bed and down the small narrow hallway.

"Thanks Katie, do you know what day I'll come in for you to help me with my walking. "

"Yeah how about next Tuesday before you, jack and everyone else starts your rounds for the pape's ?"

Crutchie let out a sigh of relief he was so happy to know that he could start to hang out with Jack and the other boys .

"What are you happy about having your quote normal life ?"

"Oh yes ,but I couldn't have done it without you "

Crutchie kisses Katie on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning jack."

Crutchie whispered in his ear as he gently shaked him.

"Are you ready to go sell our papes for the day ? "

"mmm what five more minutes "

jack mumbled as he covered his face with his pillow.

"Jack we have to go I want to be able to see Katie before we get our stacks. "

" Crutchie just let me sleep "

"Ugh "

Crutchie let's out a sigh and looks over at the cup sitting next to their faucet. Then with an evil grin Crutchie grabs his cane and wobbles over to it and starts to run the cold water.

"Come on jack believe me you want to get up its such a nice day! "

"No Crutchie just let me sleep "

Crutchie grins and places the now full cup of ice cold water on the counter balances himself on his crutch picks up the cup and slowly starts to move toward Jack

"Jack this is the last time I'm going to tell you get up man"

Jack doesn't move and with a big splash, Crutchie dumps all the water onto Jacks back. Then with a big yell jack sits straight up eyes wide open gently shoving Crutchie

"What the heck Crutch I let you sleep in "

"Yes, you do butt I need to see Katie she is waiting for me . "


	10. Chapter 10

the boys got ready they soon arrived at the hospital

"Hey Katie!" Crutchie yelled as he waved down his girlfriend.

"Oh hi Crutchie, let me change one of my patients bed sheets and we can go."

Jack elbowed Crutchie grinning

" go give her a kiss, before she makes the bed she hasn't seen you in a while. "

Crutchie sheepishly smiled at his friend. Then slowly walked up to Katie and spun her around , kissed her so deaply he moaned a little . Then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder with a cough that he knew couldn't be Jack !

"Oh ahh h- h - hi Mr Smith "  
It was Katie father and he didn't seem very happy


	11. Chapter 11

Crutchie quickly pulled himself off  
of Katie apologizing profusely.  
"Hi sir umm I'm so sorry it's its...

Katie saving Crutchie interrupted

"Daddy it's not what it looks like I.. I.. I have something on my lips "

She stopped realizing what she just said thinking to herself how on earth is that an excuse. Interrupting her thoughts Katie father butts in

"I'm shocked at you two especially you Katie kissing a patient how dare you! "

"Dad Crutchie cares about me all it was is a kiss nothing more. "

"Sir"

"Don't sir me Crutchie!"

Katie father yelled again as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I want you and your friends out! I don't want to see them again!"

He yelled angrily grabbing his daughter away from the small boy.

"Yes -Yes sir "

Crutchie managed to stutter out .

"Oh Crutchie, don't go "

Katie whispered gently brushing Crutchies hand .

"How will we ever see each other I I love you. "

Tears rolled down her face . Crutchie stared in shock .Then pushing on his daughter's shoulder Katie's father took her away ,down the long hall and into his small office.


End file.
